


Till' Death Do Us Part

by saviourhale



Series: tumblr ficletts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Star Gazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's a tiny ficlet, picnic at the park, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviourhale/pseuds/saviourhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, this means you are stuck with me forever—you realize this, right?” Stiles asks lifting his head to look at Derek whose eyes are currently closed.</p><p>“I know what a marriage proposal entails, Stiles” Derek snorts lifting a bushy brow and shaking his head fondly. “That was kind of the idea” he muses.</p><p>“No but I mean, like forever, forever. It’s you and me big guy, for a life time, till death do us part and all that jazz” Stiles presses.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way” Derek answers honestly, his eyes fluttering open. He looks at Stiles with such earnest eyes, Stiles feels like he could cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till' Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short, just a tiny ficlett I wrote last night while feeling things based on the prompt **things you said under the stars and in the grass** I hope you guys enjoy it. :)

Stiles sighs happily while Derek softly cards his fingers through his hair. They’re lying on a blanket in the middle of the park staring up at the starry night sky. Stiles is still reeling from tonight’s events; it feels kind of like a dream, so surreal and so perfect.

He could not believe that he, Stiles Stilinski was going to marry Derek Hale.

He was soon going to be the future Mr. Hale-Stilinski.

If anyone would have told him five years ago that he’d be marrying Derek, he’d laugh right in their face and bellowed something utterly obnoxious like ‘fat chance in hell’. His younger self would be blown away by the turn out of events.

“You know, this means you are stuck with me forever—you realize this, right?” Stiles asks lifting his head to look at Derek whose eyes are currently closed.

“I know what a marriage proposal entails, Stiles” Derek snorts lifting a bushy brow and shaking his head fondly. “That was kind of the idea” he muses.

“No but I mean, like forever, forever. It’s you and me big guy, for a life time, till death do us part and all that jazz” Stiles presses.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way” Derek answers honestly, his eyes fluttering open. He looks at Stiles with such earnest eyes, Stiles feels like he could cry.

“Really?” he asks softly.

“Really” Derek replies smiling warmly at him, he presses his lips to Stiles in a quick soft peck and slowly pulls away. “I’ve thought about this for a long time, and yeah, I’m in this for the long run—that’s if you’ll have me I mean” Derek starts to sit up and Stiles follows.

“No, no of course I’ll have you. Are you kidding me? I’d be crazy not to” Stiles answers quickly and truthfully, “it’s just, you know, just want to make sure you know what you’re getting yourself into” Stiles says nervously looking at his hands, the silver band on his finger sparkling under the moonlight.

It’s been years since he and Derek got together, but he still sometimes feels like Derek could do way better than him. Like Derek could one day realize that he really isn’t in love with Stiles, and he could find someone better fit to love him.

Derek in turn reaches to cup Stiles’ face with his hand and pulls him in for a deep, long and heated kiss.

“I love you, Stiles. I have for a very long time now, and I have no doubt in my mind that this is what I want. I will love you till my dying day” Derek whispers, his forehead pressed against Stiles, noses brushing with each breath they both take.

“Okay” Stiles whispers kissing Derek once again.

They lie back down, and Stiles nuzzles Derek’s chest. Derek hums happily, and goes back to carding his fingers through Stiles hair.

“Hey, so what else do you think about? I mean—involving us, that is” Stiles asks a while later.

“I think about us raising a family together” Derek says softly, voice barely above a whisper.

“You do?” Stiles asked somewhat surprised, but at the same time, not surprised at all. This is Derek Hale; he grew up with a big family, lots of siblings and cousins, aunts and uncles. Of course he’d eventually find himself wondering if he would ever have that again.

“Yeah” he says smiling up at the sky. “We’d find a nice house near the preserve, or maybe try and rebuild the Hale house, depending on the situation. We’d raise our own little family there, have a few spare rooms for when the pack wanted or needed to stay over. And you’d probably know all the neighbors, and integrate yourself into the schools PTO just to be involved more in our kids’ life. I’d probably bake cookies and everyone would envy our kids because they’d have the most amazing two dads in the world that loved them with every fiber in their body no matter what” Derek sighed and turned to kiss Stiles’ forehead.

“Our kids” Stiles sighs, “I love you” he tells him a few seconds later, eyes a little foggy and his voice slightly quaky.

“I know, I love you too” Derek replies easily.

They stay like that for a while, eventually it gets a bit chilly and they decide that it’s time to head home.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling super mushy last night and this is the outcome of it, I might expand it in the future with the actual marriage proposal, and maybe like an engagement party thrown for them by the pack who knows it all depends. let me know if that's something you guys might want!
> 
> thanks for reading, and as usual this was originally posted on my [tumblr](http://derkhales.tumblr.com/post/124981355210/sterek-6). y'all are always welcome to come prompt me or just say hi you know!


End file.
